


At The Eel

by Katherine



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Zippleback shrunk back, further inside his cell from the now-closed door. He put himself at a corner (each of his tails brushing a wall) as he stared at the eel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Eel

The Zippleback shrunk back, further inside his cell from the now-closed door. He put himself at a corner (each of his tails brushing a wall) as he stared at the eel. It wasn't moving, but the warning stripes were obvious against the stone floor. He waited unhappily, bumping his two heads gently against each other for reassurance. The eel remained completely motionless. Marginally calmed by that, the Zippleback at last breathed in, one mouth then the other. He sent a jet of green gas downwards, then sparked it alight from his second head. Once the eel was burned to a curving smudge of ash the dragon felt considerably more settled. He curved his necks so his heads were looking directly at each other, and squinted at his doubled reflection. He had fixed that, he and himself.


End file.
